True Love
by MrsJamesL
Summary: It's 10 years after brooke left to see her parents and never came back because she fall in love with the perfect man and haley never came back to see Nathan and everyone moved on...till feeling from the past came back up... With a ending no one could see
1. Their History

True Love

It's 10 years after Haley left for her dream in New York and Left her true love behind Nathan behind all by himself. Well he was totally by himself he had Lucas, Peyton and Jack. But he didn't have Brooke because she didn't come back Tree Hill after she spend her Summer. The reason is because while she was there she met her true love and now she is married with one son named Joshua who was 6 years old.

Jack and Peyton are so happy together. After Jake got Jenny back and made sure Nikki couldn't get her back, he moved back to Tree Hill to live with his to favorite ladies. When Jack got back to tree Hill he asked Peyton to marry him and of course she said yes. So they have been married for 9 years now and have another children named Jesse who is 5 years old.

Lucas took a long time to get over Brooke but it was 2 years after she left, when he met a girl named Summer who he wanted to get to know. But there was one thing he always known that one who take the place that Brooke had in his heart but he was really starting to like her, so they spend a lot time together and then after 3 years of dating they got married and have twin sons named Matt and Joel.

Now for Nathan, he never though he would ever fall in love again. But he was in his 3rd year of college and 4 and a half years since he seen Haley. He was in class one day when they most beautiful sandy-blond hair girl he ever seen sat right next to him. They started to talk and never stop from that day. Her name was Zoey. So then 3 and a half years after they met they got married. It was her first and his Second. that was one thing that he forgot to tell her and she may just find out sooner than later.


	2. The Truth

**The Truth Comes Out**

So now that we are back to date with the past. We at Nathan and Zoey house where they are having a party for they 1 year old son, Brody. Everyone came, Karen who on is married to Andy. Deb and Keith. Dan die in 10 years ago. Then Jack and Peyton cam with there 2 children, 11 year old Jenny and 5 year old Jesse. Then Lucas and summer cam with there 2 year old twins Matt and Joel. Finally to everyone surprise Brooke cam with her Husband and also their 6 year old son Joshua.

No one was more surprise to see Brooke than Lucas, who thought he was over her. When he went up to say hello to her, he felt something he had not felt in a long time.

"Hello, Brooke nice to see you, this is my wife Summer and our twins Matt and Joel" said Lucas. "oh, hello nice to meet you all, this in my husband Adam and our son Joshua" said Brooke.

No one known that Lucas married was not so good anymore. Lucas and Summer where always Flighting about dumb things and just last week she moved out with their 2 sons. But Nathan saw that he was not very happy anymore. So he went went up to Lucas and said:

"Man, what is wrong, you don't look so good anymore" "thanks" Lucas said wondering how bad he really looked "me and summer are not doing so well anymore, we are Flighting all the time and she just moved out last week and took the boys with her, I am only get to them every other week and that is if she doesn't move" "where is she moving to" Nathan asked feeling sorry for his friend. "Miami where her family from and then I only get to see them during the Holiday and Summer" Lucas said trying not to cry. " oh, I am sorry but if your house gets to lonely you can always come and stay with me and Zoey, It's OK. "Nathan said trying to help. "thanks man"

Well Lucas and Nathan were taking Brooke started to talk to Summer "So when did you and Lucas Meet" Brooke asked not sure she wanted to know but couldn't think of anything else to say. " Eight years ago, I saw him playing Basketball and thought he was the Hotties guy ever" Summer said trying to stay smiling.

(1 hour later)

Everyone was done eating and since Brooke was here they all started talking about the past, well you can really saw Brooke was talking. " I remember when Lucas and Nathan never got along, all they did was flight, then finally Nathan started going out with Haley and got them to talk. Brooke said and then said without thinking "it was really weird when I found out Nathan and Haley got Married and I thought..."

"YOU WERE MARRIED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME, HOW COULD YOU" said Zoey clearly hurt.

She didn't ever give Nathan a change to talk, She got up and run for the car and drove off. Nathan tried going after but he just stood on the lawn, not knowing what to do or say.


	3. Feeling

**Feelings**

"Oh my God, I am so sorry Nathan, I thought she known, I would have never told her about you and Haley if I know" said Brooke feeling so bad that she couldn't keep her mouth shut . "It's OK, I am just going to put Brody to bed'

(Nathan went up the stairs)

"Ya Peyton, I think we should really get going because it's almost time for Jesse and Jenny to go to bed" Jake said not wanting to be there when Zoey got back. "Okay, please tell Nathan we are here for him and tell him if he wants someone to talk to we are here for him" Peyton said wanting to help.

"Adam you can take Joshua back to the hotel and I will be there soon, I will be there soon, I feel I should help clean up" said Brooke. "Sure, But how are you going to get back to the hotel" Adam asked. "I will call a taxi, OK bye sweet, love you" Brooke said as she kissed her son on the head and her husband on the mouth.

As Lucas saw This he was wonder where summer has gone the her saw a note that said:

Lucas

Went back home, Have Matt and Joel with me

Summer

Lucas wanted so bad to have what Brooke has, but he wanted it with her. Lucas didn't know Brooke was staying and when he found out she was staying he wanted to run away because he has so many unknown weird feeling towards her but then he heard Adam say "I will stay to, I will feel better knowing you have a ride". Then Lucas said without even thinking or without knowing why " I can give Brooke a ride to the hotel, I have to stay any ways to see if Nathan is all right". "OK, great, thanks Luke, see you back at the hotel"

"So Lucas where did summer go". "she had to bring the boys home they where started to really tried" Lucas said trying not to be upset that when he gets home, no one will be there. "Okay". So they started doing the dishes, when they will both going for the same glass and there hands touch and then they felt something for each other they have not felt in a long time. Then without thinking they started to move in to each other, when Brooke looked down at her hand and saw her ring. Then she said "no, I can't do this I am married and so are you, I love Adam, I got to go" "Brooke don't go lets talk about this, I am in love with you" " Lucas I can't do this, I got to go".

Then without letting Lucas say another word she run out of the house and called a taxi just like that last time they seen each other. Then there was Lucas who was in the house wanting for Nathan to come back down and started to get the dishes done because she couldn't think to do anything else


	4. Look who coming home

**Looks Who Coming Back Home**

Haley was back in New York, she was getting ready to do her small club tour, where she was going to small clubs all around the country. Then she saw a club she did know the name but she did know the town TREE HILL. A lot of different thoughts and people cam to mind but none other more than Nathan. They were not married anymore. She tried to date different people and ever dated Chris for a while but none of those people give her the same feeling that Nathan give her.

Then she thought maybe this was a sign that they should be together but then she remember the last time she seen him, she choose music over him. She hurt him. So she had to get really because there was a good change she was going to run into him because Tree Hill is not the big town.

(Back In Tree Hill...)

Nathan just put Brody to bed, then went into him room and took a box from the back of his closet. Inside the box was memories of him and Haley. There Picture and notes they have writing to each other. But while he was looking at those things and starting to feel sad, Zoey came in. "You still love her". "No she means nothing to me, you are the only thing I care about". "Then way didn't you tell me about her". I don't know why, it just didn't come up, I sorry I never thought it would come up". " Really". "Really". " fine but tell me is this the only thing you are hiding from me because, I don't think I could stand anymore". "This is all thing I never told you.

So than they kiss but Zoey still felt that something was not right, like maybe he still wanted to be with her but she was to upset and it was to late to bring it up again.

(Back at the Hotel)

"hey Adam, are you sleeping because I really need to talk" Brooke said hoping it would wake him up. "Ya...me. sleeping" "will you please wake up". "NO" "Then Brooke started to smell his breath, it had the same smell every night for the last 6 months, the smell of beer. So she didn't want to bug he anymore so she decided to go for a walk.

The first place she ended up was her old house, then down at the river and finally when she couldn't hold her tears in anymore, she went to Peytons and Jake's house and ring the door bell. Jake got out of bed, went down stairs and saw Brooke crying "oh, Brooke what is wrong" Jake asked really wanting to know. "long night, is Peyton home". " Ya, sure one sec"

( 2 minutes later)

"Brooke what is wrong". " I think I am starting to like Lucas again because we were cleaning up at Nathan's house and we almost kissed" " Oh my god" " I don't know what to do I love Adam and we have Joshua" " well, Brooke all I can say is this is not high school anymore, you can't play games with boys anymore and also that I am here for you". "thanks, I just got a lot on my mind" "well how about you call Adam and tell him we need some girl talk time" "OK thanks". So Peyton went back to bed and Brooke called Adam "Hey, Adam" "Babe, where are you" " I am at Peyton's house, we need to have some girl talk OK" "OK, bye" "bye, love you".

After that Brooke couldn't fall asleep, not just because the other bed was the most bumpy thing she been on but because she couldn't get Lucas out of her mind. While Brooke was downstairs trying to fall asleep, Peyton was getting back into bed. "what was wrong with Brooke" "just a lot of stuff going thought her mind" Peyton said, really worrying about her friend" "OK, good night love you" "love you"

(Back at Nathan's house)

Zoey, just couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't get thought that Nathan was lying to her out of her head. So she went to go look at the box that Nathan was looking at. So she took it downstairs and open it. She started to cry when she saw that Nathan has kept all this stuff from his and Haley relationship. While she was looking at the box, Nathan was up stair sleeping till he rolled over and noticed Zoey was not there. So he got up to find her and when he did the only thing he could think to say was:

"What are you doing, that is my private things" " sorry, I just wanted to see why you wanted to hide her from me" I was not hiding her, I even forgot I had that box here" "God, you are a bad liar, why did you even bring this box into out house" "it's part of my past, I can't just put it somewhere like it means nothing to me" "so you are saying it means something to you", Zoey was sitting and couldn't believe she was hearing this, then she said "I can even stand to see you right now, you to hotel or Lucas's house or where ever because I just don't care right now" " Zoey come one, I lo..." "don't use that on me, just go".

So Nathan not knowing what to do, packed a few thing and left, not knowing where to go, he just went to Lucas's house and ring the door bell. Lucas saw it was Nathan and saw how it looked, let him they didn't say much to each other than Nathan asking if he could stay and Lucas saying OK.

So now Lucas and Summer were not next to each other but they know it was better this way. Nathan and Zoey were not next to each other, even though that is all they wanted. Brooke and Adam weren't next to each. Adam didn't even know he was to drunk to know and Brooke had to much on her mind and not one of those people could sleep tonight. Finally there was Haley who couldn't sleep because she wouldn't know what to say when she got to Tree Hill.


	5. True Colours

**True Colors**

It's is now a week till Haley was due to do her show in tree Hill. So she decided to go a week early to get everything ready for the show.

(In Tree Hill)

Haley was not sure who she wanted to see first but she known for sure who she didn't want to see just yet and that was Nathan because they last time they seen each other, she really hurt him. So she went to see Lucas because they were bestfriends and they have not seen each other in forever. But what she didn't know was that Nathan was staying there for a little while, till him and his wife Zoey made up.

So she went up to his door and took a deep breath, then ring the door bell. " Lucas, I got it". Then he open the door and saw someone he thought he would never see again, they just stood there looking at each other for longest time till, Haley final said "Nathan, your here I thought Lucas lived here". "he dose, but I am just staying here for a while" "oh, so how are you doing, it has been a long time". I guess I am doing all right and it has been a long time". While they were talking Haley looked down and saw Nathan's hand "your Married", " Ya, a lot has change since that last time we seen each other". Lucas was wondering why Nathan why Nathan was at the door for so long and when he saw he said "Haley, oh my god it been for ever" he didn't know if he should be happy are sad. "Ya, it has been forever, the last time we seen each other was when you and Brooke came up to see me in new York". Just when they were talking Lucas remember he had to go pick up Matt and Joel for the Weekend "sorry guys but I have go pick up the kids for the weekend". "kids, you have kids" Haley asked Suprized. "Ya I do, I will talk about it later, come see me later" "sure". Lucas got in his car and saw the look on Nathan face and wised he already has his kids so he didn't have to go anywhere.

Then Nathan said "do you want to come in and maybe have some coffee" "sure". So they have been talking for like 30 minutes, when Zoey cam over to make up because she missed him so much and as she was coming in the house she saw he talking to Haley. " I know I should have called" "Oh Zoey this is nothing, we where just talking, nothing else". Then Haley said, not knowing who she was or what they problem was " hi, I am Haley and you are?" " I am Zoey his wife" "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were Zoey" "Ya, I am" "well, I think I should be going". "OK, thanks" Nathan said quietly to her.

So Zoey and Nathan been talking for a while when Zoey said " Nathan, you are the best thing that ever happen to me and I want us to be together forever, but it going to take me along time to get over the fact that you lied to me and I think the only way were going to fix out relationship is if we get help". "OK, I will do anything you make us back to the way were before all this Haley stuff happen". then they just sat there for a while holding each other.

(At the Hotel With Brooke and her family)

Brooke was getting ready to go shopping with Peyton and Haley because they have not spend anytime together since she has been got. She was also feeling sad because she didn't know how many more time she was going to be able to do this.

She saw that Adam have been drinking again and she asked " do you want me to Joshua with me, so you can have sometime alone". "No that is OK". "No I feel you been drinking to much to take care of him, I wanted to be nice about it" Brooke said, hoping not to get him anger. "Ya, your only saying that because you could't drunk, will I can". "shut up, you know that is not true I love you". he didn't even hear her say she loved him "did you just tell me to shut up" and the next thing Brooke known she was on the floor with a very score eye. What..why did you do that" Brooke said very scared, he will hit her again. "Because no one tells me to shut up, you got that bitch"

Then he left in a rage and Brooke on the floor, wondering if she really wanted to be in this relationship anymore.

Please Sent me reviews on what you think and what you may want to happen...it will help me so much

thanx


	6. Black and Blue

Brooke called Peyton to tell her , that she wouldn't be able to go shopping with her and Haley because Adam was sick and there would be no one to watch Joshua. But then Peyton said "Just come and leave him her and Jack can watch him. He is watching my kids" she said joking. Then she just said she was sick because she really didn't want to go because of her black eye. Finally she known Peyton would not take no for answers, so she just said she would go. So Brooke pack up Joshua and found her cute, funky, big, round glass so no one could see her eye.

( At Nathan's House)

I am so glad I am back home with my wife and My son. "well Nathan I got something to tell you". he thought them said "did you get married before and not tell me" he said smiling. Zoey was not smiling, then Nathan said " Sorry, still to early, just trying to make a joke will." Will I don't think it's funny, but I don' want to flight about it anymore, now listen because I have to tell you something". "ok, ok I am all ears" "will I am telling you something that is going to change our lives" "what is it sweetheart?" " I am going to have another baby" " oh my god, I am so happy, how far along are you?" " 4 months" " that is so good" " I can find out next week, what I am having do we want to know" "yes". Then for the rest of the night that just talk about things for the new about like turning the gym into the new baby's room.

( At the Mall)

The three girls were having a great day of shopping buying out the mall. "So Haley, not trying to change the mood are anything but I was wondering did you see Nathan yet". "ya, he didn't seem to happy to see me" "ya, you can blame that on me and also Nathan, but mostly me" Brooke said, still feeling bad about it. " will it turns out that he never told his Zoey , FYI, she is really nice person, so back to story, Nathan never told Zoey that he was married and no one told me, so we started to talk about the past and I bring it up". Brooke had to talk a break because she said so much. "way to go, Brooke" Haley said joking. "Thank you Haley, Now lets talk about you, so do you have any special someone that we don't know about" "No, I dated just have not been in a relationship with anyone, it's just to hard because it just doesn't feel that Sam you know what I am saying" " ya, totally ya but he is your first love nothing will feel like that" " ya I guess, you know I even dated Chris but it was to soon after and he was really sweet when we went out and not that he is not touring anymore, I keep wondering where he is". The Brooke and Peyton said together " Haley Loves Chris, Haley Loves Chris" " be quite, I don't love anyone". Then Peyton sees that Brooke still has her sunglasses on and says "Brooke there no really sun in here, you can take off your glasses. " No, it's OK I am making a fashion statement". Then Haley and Peyton looked at each other, they loved to bug Brooke, so as Peyton talked to Brooke , Haley took off her glass. " I GOT YOUR G..." then she looked at Brooke " Brooke what happen to your eye" "nothing just fall". Then Peyton said "Brooke, I know, you can hurt yourself but not bad" . " I did it OK, why would I lie" " So we wouldn't think you got hit" " will I am not". Then Peyton said " we been friends forever and I can tell when you are lying, so tell me that truth". "OK, you have to stay claim" "OK," Haley and Peyton said together, both knowing they wouldn't keep the cool if it was something bad. " Adam had to much to drink to drink today and I got in his, mad he angry that is all, this is the first and last time it will happen". Brooke don't be that way you know it's not true" "yes, I do know that it's true". " Brooke get out of there for your and Joshua safety" Peyton said trying to get this stuff in Brooke head. "No, Joshua needs a father and I am staying with him that what marriage is. I think you would know that". Then Brooke left because she didn't want her friends to see her crying, she ever forgot everything she got at the mall and also he sunglasses.

(At Peyton and Jake's house)

Lucas came over to spend some time with Jake and to lets his kids play with Jake's kids. " So Lucas anything new going on in your life" Jake asked. "ya, there is my wife leaving me and now I am a single parent because she doesn't want to be a part of the kids left anymore". " Oh, that sucks man, do you know why she is doing this" "ya, because she feel in love with some other guy, I don't even know his name and she doesn't want to brother with kids" "Not turning to be rude, but summer is a bitch" "that OK, because I know she is" " will if you need someone to watch your kids while you work, are just need sometime by yourself because of everything you are going though, just leave them with me and Peyton, it will be OK" " thanks".

Then the next thing that heard was the door bell ringing. I will be back in one second. " Brooke what happen to your eye" " nothing I walked into they wall". Lucas was not going to come out but he heard this. " Brooke who this to you, we are here to help you". " Sure you are you have not talk to me and the longest time and now you want to be friends". " you moved and I didn't know how to get in touch with you". Before Brooke could say another word , her cell phone ring "Oh my god I will be there right away, just tell him that OK".

Then Brooke got Joshua and all his things and was out of the house. She ran to her car and drove off as fast as she could and didn't even know what to think.


	7. What Should Brooke do

What should Brooke do?

Well it turns out the call that Brooke got was from the hospital, saying that Adam was in a car crash and if she slowed down and let the person finshes talking she would have heard that Adam was alright.

While Brooke was driving to hospital, she was not sure if she wanted Adam to be ok, because that would mean she could stay in Tree Hill. So she had all this thought going through her head.

She said "No,I can't think like this m he is still my husband"

So when she got she asked where Adam was and the nurse told her to go to room 201 and when she got there she saw that he was alright.

"Oh, good you aren't Adam" Brooke said believeing herself

"Ya, no thanks to you" Adam said, not caring if he hurt Brooke feelings

"Why are you being so rude to me, I didn't do anything" Brooke asked not understanding why he was being this way.

"Because as I sat in this bed I had time to think, and I think you care more about your friends, then you do about me and I want you to stop seeing them" Adam said knowing if she didn't listening to him she would be in trouble.

"What you can't stop me from hanging out with my friends" Brooke was staring to get even more anger with him than before.

"oh yes I can"

" No you can't and what are you going to do if I hang with him" Brooke was not sure if she wanted to know

"well remember what happen to eye, next time if you don'y listen to me it will be wrost" Adam said trying to scared Brooke.

Now that Brooke heard that she heard that she felt she had to listen to him because she known what she what he could do. So she just had to find some why to tell her friends that they couldn't hang out anymore.

Please Give me Reviews On the story..,I would lOve to know what you think so far...Thanks


	8. Before Haley's show

"Before The Show"

So it has been a week since Brooke has seen or talked to any of her friends. Haley was doing her show tonight at the chill club. All of her friends were going to be there, even Nathan and Zoey were going to be there. The reason is that Zoey called up Haley and they had a long talk and started to be friends.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

(At Nathan and Zoey's house)

" hey Zoey, are we going to tell everyone tonight that we are having a baby" Nathan asked because he wanted everyone to know

"Ya, of course. I can't wait till everyone knows. I am so happy" she said with a big smile

"I was thinking we could have everyone over after the show, we could have the kids watch a movie and we tell them the great news" Nathan asked

"Sure that would be great, but you know that means we, I mean you have to clean the house" Zoey said with a smile

"Great, can't wait" Nathan said trying to be happy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(At Peyton and Jake's house)

Jake saw that Peyton looked worried "Peyton, honey what is worry, you looked worried about something" Jake asked feeling worried about Peyton himself.

"It's just that I have this weird feeling that something is not right"

"Something is weird about" Jake asked not sure by what she meant.

" It's Brooke I have not seen or heard from her in a week, I tried everything to get in touch with her, I called her cell and the hotel and no pick up and I when to the hotel and no one answer" Peyton said with tears starting to come to her eyes. "Last time I saw her she had a black eye and I think Adam gave it to her"

Jake went over to hug her and said "we can go over to today, we can just leave the kids with Lucas he will not mind, then we go". Jake and Lucas were so close that he know he wouldn't mind watching the kids for a little bit.

"OK, I you get the kids ready and I will get washed up" Peyton said crying.

So they got everything ready and headed off to Lucas's house

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(At Lucas's house)

When they got there they saw a bunch of box with summer name on it and known what it meant. " Hey Lucas you wouldn't mind if we left Jenny and Jesse here for a little bit, while Peyton and I, go and do something" Jake said hoping Luke would say yes.

"Sure, I don't mind, I just got a day of packing and getting ready to send thing to summer and plus my mom here so she can help me" Lucas said trying to sound happy.

"Thank you so much, I own you" Jake said then Left.

Karen was in the living room changing Joel, when Lucas came back with Jesse and Jenny. "Who, was that Lucas" Karen asked not really seeing them come into the room.

"It was Jake, he asked if I could watch Jenny and Jesse, while they go do something" Lucas told her.

"Oh, hey kids. I didn't see you come in, how are you doing" Karen asked

"Good" they said together

"So what do you guys what to do, I can't really do anything right I have to pack aunt Summer stuff and sent it to her" Lucas said wondering if Jake told them.

"Ya, dad told us aunt summer was going away and most likely will not come back, we are going to miss her" Jenny said

" Finding Neom" Jesse said

"what" Lucas asked not sure what he meant

" I want to watch Finding Neom" Jesse said getting happy

"sure, do you mind Jenny?" Lucas asked her, not sure what she liked

" I don't mind, it's cool" Jenny told Lucas

"Mom, I will be back in a few, Just got to put the movie in" Lucas told her

So Karen got done changing Joel and put him back to bed and them Lucas came back.

"So, Luke are you really all right, I know you to try to look like you don't mind, but do you miss her" Karen asked wondering about her son.

"Mom, I really don't feel about about me and summer not being together, I known it was ending before it did, I just really mad that she lifted Joel and Matt, they need a mom and want to know how she could do that" Lucas said as he started to get angry.

"That is pretty bad, but you look like your heart has been broken"

"will, it kindled has, I think I am started to like Brooke again an she will not give me a change"

"Lucas, she is married, remember!".

"I know mom, but he not good enough for her, he hits her" Lucas said and couldn't get the thought of Brooke with the black eye out of her head.

"Oh, really, then you have to wait till she is ready to be with some else, but you got to get her out of the relationship" Karen said, worrying about Brooke

" OK, mom". Now Lucas was trying to find a way to get Brooke out of her relationship with Brooke. So for the rest of the time Karen was there, which was only like 20 minutes, they talked about this and that, nothing important and finishes packing Summer Stuff.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(At the Hotel)

Peyton went up to the door and started to Knocked and say "Brooke open the door, I need to talk to you"

INSIDE

"Let me go talk to her, she is my friend, I want to say bye because you are making us leave tomorrow" Brooke told him, wondering way she ever married him. But he didn't listen to her, he has already been drinking and was starting to get anger and didn't want to hear it, so the next that happen was that he hit Brooke and she passed out.

OUTSIDE

"Well she must have lifted and was to angry at us for thinking Adam was beating her to say good bye" Peyton said feeling hurt, but also feeling something was not right.

So they lefted with Brooke passed out on the floor and Joshua seeing the own thing.

"Dad, what did mom do for you hit her" Joshua asked

"shut up, you little brat and go watch TV or something" Adam said even more pissed now then ever.

So after Peyton and Jake lefted. Adam lefted Brooke on the floor and Joshua alone in the apartment, to go drink some more at the bar.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Can you please send a review on what you think of my story and if you got any idea on what I should, I would love to heard them

thanks MrsJamesL


	9. Haley's show

Haley's Show

Haley was doing her show tonight and everyone was there beside Brooke. While she was singing everyone was thinking how good of singer and how they forgot she was that good. The first song she sang, was for her friend. It was the first song she ever sang in front of a large group. It was the song she sang on the opening of Tric "Suddenly everything has changed".

Then out of the side of her eye, Peyton say Brooke come in, she ran up to her and said. "Oh my good, I am so glad you came, you have to hear Haley, she is so good" Peyton said talking really fast. "Oh, I miss you Brooke I have not seen you all week" She Added.

"I been really busy, sorry. I just came by to say bye to everyone before I good back to California, we are leaving tomorrow" Brooke said as she started to get sad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Back at the Hotel)

Adam went back to the hotel to make sure Brooke didn't go anywhere because she known that he wanted to see Haley show. So when he got there and saw no Brooke and no Joshua. He got really angry and hit the wall so hard that he lefted a hole in the wall and said "She is going to be in so much fucking trouble when I see her". Then he lefted the hotel and got in to car and drove as fast down the street as he could.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(At Haley's show)

"well can you please stay for the last song, Haley and the rest of us would love it so much" Peyton asked, hoping she would say yes.

"OK, I will for the last song" Brooke said hoping that Adam was not coming home for a while.

While they were sitting Brooke turn her a little and looked outside Adam's car coming into the parking lot. "I have to go to the little girl room, watch Joshua for me" Brooke said in a hurry and not even giving Payton a change to say yes.

"where Brooke going in a hurry" Jake asked

"To the Bathroom" Payton told him.

Just as the got done talking, Payton turn her hand and saw Adam come in, looking really angry and coming right over to them. " where is the dumb ho, Brooke, she was to leave the room" Adam said yelling and stopping the show.

Payton could tell he has been drinking so she would not tell her " I don't know, She just lefted". Payton was hinding Joshua so Adam couldn't see him.

Brooke was in the bathroom and could hear him, she didn't want anyone to get into a flight with him, so she came out and Adam saw her. He went hurrying to her with his hands in the air . "No Adam, please, not here" Brooke asked him, scared for herself.

Lucas saw what he was going to do, so he run as fast as he could and took, his arm and didn't let go. " let go of me asshole" Adam said

"Make me" Lucas said getting angry and wondering why Brooke was with him.

Then the next thing Lucas known, he got punch right in the eye, so then they started to flight and Lucas, looked like he was going to win, but then Adam gave him a cheap shot to the gut and Lucas fell over. " Lucas" Brooke yelled.

Then Lucas got up and was like "you will be sorry you did that".

Jake and Nathan broke it up because they didn't want Lucas to get hurt and didn't trust want Adam would do.

"You want it that way Brooke, I am done with you and that kid, you can live here forever now, I will send the papers and your stuff here" Adam said this stuff and didn't ever give Brooke time to say before he lefted.

" Brooke, are you OK" Lucas asked as he went over to hug her.

"Yes, I am fine and thank you Lucas, so much" Brooke said hugging him back, she has not felt this safe in a guys arms in a long time.

" Brooke, you should have told us, what he was doing to you, we would help you" Payton told her.

"Ya, I know, I just felt weird telling everyone about it" she told everyone.

"You don't have to feel weird about it, if you told us we could just have gotten Lucas to beat the shit out of him" Nathan joked.

"OK, OK. I had to beat him up, he was hurting someone I love" Lucas said wondering why he told everyone.

"YOU WHAT" Brooke said.

But before the could talk about it, Haley went back in front of everyone and said, OK since that is all over on, everyone can take there sits and let me fishes my last song.

So they own way though the last song, Lucas and Brooke were looking at each other. Everyone was thinking they were going to get together again.

So the show was done and they were all in the parking lot, saying to Haley how good she was and how much of asshole Adam was. When Nathan said "so are any of you guys doing anything right now"

"No" they all said.

"Good, because Zoey and I, want all you guys to come to our house for coffee and we have something to tell you" Nathan said with a smile.

So everyone took there car, and since Adam was so angry, he forgot to take his car, Brooke drove it. It was also got the were going to Nathan house because, The kids were they with Karen and Andy.

All they way to Nathan house, they only thing Brooke and Lucas could do was think about each other. But everyone else was wondering what they news was.


	10. MrsJamesL question 4 U

Hey Everyone I just wanted to ask the people who are reading this story to tell me what they think of it because it's me first fan fiction. I was also thinking of putting Haley with some, if you have any idea, you can just me a review and also can you tell people about my story, so I can get a better idea of who I should put Haley with thanks.


	11. The past comes back around

**Chapter 11- the Past is coming back around**

So they all went back to Nathan and Zoey's house. Zoey started to make the coffee for everyone and Nathan got the movie ready for the children. Everyone else was talking about what happen tonight with Adam. Andy and Karen decide to stay and talk for a while.

"He did that to you in front of everyone" Andy asked after hearing about Adam.

"Well, Lucas I think this is the first time, I am happy that you beat someone up" Karen said with a smile.

"Ya, I am happy he did it to". Brooke said. The her and Lucas smile at each other.

"So, Nathan and Zoey what is the news, that you have all us here, to hear" Haley asked wondering.

"Well, this is something that we both wanted but didn't know we wanted to got it". Zoey said handing out the cups of coffee.

"we are having a baby girl" Nathan said with the biggest smile on his face.

"oh that is so good for you guys, so do you know what you are naming her." Brooke said as her normal happy self.

"I am not sure but I do like the name Isabelle, what do you guys think" Zoey asked her friend.

"it's so pretty" Karen said.

"I love it" Peyton said

"It will be so cute" Haley added and rest of them pretty much said the same thing.

So for the nest 20 minutes they just sat there talking about the new baby and how much of an ass Adam is and how happy they will be never to see him again

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ya, well me and Andy have to get going it was nice talking to you all, we have to do this again" Karen said. Then she kissed Lucas and then Lucas hugged Andy. So then they lifted and went home.

"Me and Peyton have to get going to because it is almost time for Jesse to go to bed and we don't want him to stay up any later then his bed time" Jake said.

"we had a really nice time, you were so good Haley." Peyton said, then added "If you need anyone to talk to Brooke I am only a phone call away.

"OK thanks" Brooke said.

"well, I going to go to, I was up early and I am very tried, thank you for letting me come over" Haley said

"Your welcome, you were so good tonight" Zoey said, then they hugged each other. The Haley hugged everyone else then lefted.

"OK, well they boys are starting to look tried, so I should get them home and into bed, bye" Lucas said. then he went to his car.

"well, I think it's time we go Joshua, thank you so much for letting us come over, we had so much fun" Brooke said.

While Lucas was putting his sons in their Car seats, he say Brooke looked kindled of worried, so he fishes putting they kids in their sits and said to Brooke " what is wrong, you look worried about something".

"Nothing really, it's just that I have to go back to the Hotel and I just feel Adam will come back" Brooke said wondering why she was telling him all this.

"You know you can stayed at my house, we have an extra bed for you and air bed for Joshua" Lucas said hoping she would say yes, so they could talk.

"I don't know" Brooke said, not knowing if she could stop herself from doing something if she stayed there.

"come on, you will be safe here believe me, you will not have to worry anymore" Lucas said trying to get her to stay.

"OK, just let me get my stuff and I will be right over" she said the got into her car and smile at him before she drove off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Haley in her car)

Haley started to feel bad that she saw everyone was in love, Nathan and Zoey, Peyton and Jake, Karen and Andy and even Brooke and Lucas, if they didn't know it. She was just glad that she didn't have anymore feelings for Nathan and that he was happy. So then she came to stop light when she turn her head to see the club she just played at and saw a sign that said CHRIS KELLER PLAYING FEB 14, LAST SHOW. She begin to think about him and how they dated and how happy she was with him but they just couldn't be together because she was in love with Nathan still. So she had to find some way to get tickets and get into the show.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(At Lucas's house)

Hey, Lucas, were her, take off your shoes Joshua, we don't want to get dirt inside Lucas house" Brooke said as she walked inside his house without ringing the doorbell because she didn't want to wake the babies if they were sleeping.

"oh hey, come on in, I just put the kids down" Lucas said so happy to see that she was here.

"OK, where should I put my stuff"

"I will show you, then you can put Joshua to sleep, I set up his bed up in Matt and Joel's room" Lucas said, thinking Brooke would need some alone time. So they put Joshua to sleep. Then went into Brooke room.

"So here is you room, the bathroom is right down the hall, and you can put your things right over here" Lucas said as he showed Brooke around the room.

"Lucas, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did tonight, I know I would still be with him, if it were for you" Brooke said as she hugged him.

"It's OK, I wanted to do it" Lucas said as he looked right into Brooke's eye and then they started to move in close to one another and before they know it they started to kiss, but this time Brooke didn't stop it. Soon they were on the be half undress. then Lucas said "Are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes more than anything" she said quietly. then for the rest of the night they held each other.


	12. Falling Back To You

**Falling Back To You**

It was the next morning and Lucas and Brooke woke up in each other arms. "Good morning" Lucas said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too" Brooke smiled.

Then they stayed in bed and held each other for a while. After a while Lucas looked at the clock because he had to go work and he saw the time was 7:50 am. "Oh, crap I have to be at work in 20 minutes and I have to bring the boys over to Peyton's house".

" I will get the boys ready and bring them over to Peyton's house, I was planning to go over there any ways"

"Oh, your a life saver, thank you so much" Lucas lead in to kiss her then Lucas was off then her forgot to tell her.

"If you need me, you can call me at Tree Hill High, I am the new coach and if I am not there Nathan will be, got to go bye"

"bye" Brooke yelled as he closed the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke called Payton to tell her that she was going to bring the boys over later. "Hey Peyton, I am bring the boys over later, Lucas woke up late and I told him I would bring the boys over" Brooke was smiling think about last night.

"OK, so how was last night B. Davis" she added B.Davis for old times

"Good, I will tell you about it later, P.Sawyer, I mean P.Jagielski, bye"

"bye"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(At Jake ad Peyton's house) "Hey Peytons, what up" Brooke said as her normal cheerful self.

"Hey Brooke, I am good" wondering why she was so happy.

"that is good"

"Ya, so why are you so happy"

"No, reason, so what are you doing today because I thought maybe we could bring the kids to the park and we could talk, when the are playing"

"well that would be fun but we have to wait for Haley, she is coming over and don't tell the subject tell me why you are happy"

"well since you have to know me and Lucas are back together I think"

"What do you mean, you think?" Peyton asked her not sure of what she meant.

"We had sex last night but I don't know if he wants to be in a relationship or just fool around" Starting to feel bad that they may not be together.

"I think you are a thing because last night her told you he loves you and if you aren't sure you should ask him"

"I think I will"

"cool" 222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(At Tree Hill High) "hey Luke" Nathan said coming into work

"hey man" Lucas said with a big smile on his face

"So why do you look so happy" Nathan was wondering why he was acting so happy

"Brooke and I are back together"

"That is so good for you"

"Ya, I know. So how are you and Zoey doing"

"good, I started moving all the stuff from my office to one of the extra rooms in the basement, we are giving our new baby my office"

"cool"

"Ya, I can't believe I am having another kid. So did you sign the papers yet"

"Up, me and summer are not together anymore for really and I couldn't be more happy" 333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Haley at the Chill Club) "Hello, how may I help you miss?". said the lady from behind the desk.

"I would like 4 tickets to see the Chris Keller show" Thinking she could make a girls night out for her, Brooke, Peyton and Zoey.

"OK that will be $40". Haley handed the money to the girl behind the desk thinking if this is the right thing to do. 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

(Peyton and Jake's house) The door bell ring, so Peyton went to get it " Haley where have you been I told you to be here a half hour ago"

"Sorry, I just went and got something for us"

"Present, me want" Brooke said with a big smile on her face

"Not really a gift, more of a girl night out"

"where?" Peyton was wondering where Haley was going with this.

"To see a show at the chill club"

"what one"

"Chris Keller" Haley was scared at what her friends would say

"Chris the guy who messed up your and Nathan Marriage" Peyton asked not believe that she was hearing.

"Um ya...I thought it would be fun for me, you two and Zoey to have a girls night out. We could do something like this once a month, make something of it" Haley said trying to make things better.

"Zoey, do you think Nathan will be all right with it" Brooke asked not wanting to hurt Nathan's marriage.

"I am going to there house tomorrow to talk to them and I really want to go, so Please say you will go with me"

"OK" they said together.

"Haley way do you want to go" Peyton asked

"I know" Brooke yelled

"Why?" Haley asked

"Because you like him and what to start dating him"

"Maybe" Haley said as her face turn red.

"Oh, you do, look at you, you are red" Peyton looking at Haley.

"OK, I do, what is wrong with that I am not going out with Nathan" Haley said trying to not turn red

"Nothing and that is why we are going" Brooke run over to hug Haley then sang "Haley Loves Chris"

"Grow up" Haley said

So the Girls spent the rest of the day talking about how Haley love Chris and How Brooke hooked up with Lucas


	13. I Love You

**Chapter 13- "I Love You"**

Brooke wanted to be alone with Lucas for the night, so she asked Peyton to watch Joshua, Matt and Joel and of course she said yes. Then Brooke called Nathan and told him to keep Lucas busy to about six o'clock, so she would have time to get everything ready.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

(At Nathan's House)

Nathan had Lucas over his house to help move thing from the office to the basement room. Nathan looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six, so he had to lie to Lucas to get him to go home. "Oh men, you have to go home"

"why?" Lucas asked wondering why he wanted him to leave so fast.

"um...because, Zoey has a doctor appointment to go to and I told I would go with her" Nathan was happy he came up with something

"OK, sure I have to get home to Brooke and the boys, wow it sounds like we are married" Lucas said smiling as he thought about him and Brooke being married. So Lucas said bye them was gone.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBb

(At Lucas's House)

Brooke had everything ready for dinner. The food was set up and ready. The candles were lit and Brooke was looking hot. Then she saw Lucas coming in, she wanted to be standing at they door when he came in. "Oh, hey Brooke. WOW you look beautiful, what is it for" Lucas couldn't take his eyes off here.

"It's for you and everything you done to help me the last couple of days. Now come with me to the table, I have something to show you, It's is a surprise" Brooke hoping that Lucas would love it.

"WOW Brooke did you do this for me" Lucas wondering how she could do all this.

"Ya, of course".

"Well, it looks prefect just like you"

"Oh, that is so sweet, you are so cute". Brooke was so happy Lucas liked it.

"So where are the kids" Lucas just seen that they were not around.

"Whey are at Peyton's house. We got the whole house to ourselves tonight" Brooke give him alit smile. Then Brooke handed Lucas he plant full of food.

"It looks good Brooke"

"Thanks, now try some"

"wow, it's good where did you get it" Lucas was joking.

"Shut up" Brooke said with a smile.

Now Brooke known she had to ask Lucas now are never if they were in a relationship or not. "so Lucas this thing we have going, is it a relationship or just fooling around" Brooke was not sure if she wanted the answers because if it was no, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Lucas was shocked that she would ask a thing like that. "What, Brooke how could you think I would just be fooling around with you. I love you with all my heart, you are everything to me. I wanted this since I could remember and you know I am in this we have 100 and you never forget it. I Love you with all my heart Brooke" Lucas eyes where started to fill with tears. But was already full out crying.

"Lucas I love you, too". They started to lean into one another and started to kiss but then Lucas was like" We have to fishes out dinner because I have something for you"

"What, tell me I hate waiting"

"will you are going to learn to like it". So the fishes there dinner and blow out the candles, but left the food there, they would clean them up later. Lucas lead Brooke to the living room.

"Remember that CD, I made for you when we were in high school"

"ya, I do. It had song that remained you of me, why are you bring it up?". Brooke was not sure why he was bring this up, it was a long time ago.

"well after we Brooke up, you give it back, saying you what to have nothing to remember me"

"so"

"well, I keep it just in case we get another go at us". Lucas said as he took it out to show Brooke.

"Oh My God, that is so sweet, you keep it all this time. You are making me love you more every time you talk.

Then Lucas took the CD from her and put it in the CD player. "May I have this dance" Lucas said as he put his hand out to help her up.

"Yes, you may" Brooke told him as she got up to dance with him.

So they started to slow dance to the Song "I'll be" by Edwin McCain. "Do you remember what song this is"

"No, what song is it"

"It was out song, remember now" Lucas asked hoping she would.

"Ya, I do. I am so sorry I forgot, I feel so bad" That was on till Lucas kissed her.

"Don't feel bad it was along time ago"

They keep dancing to the song was over. Each of them thinking how they could let the other person go. 'You know what Lucas this has been they Best Night of my life, You make me feel so good and happy, thank you"

"No thank you" Lucas said thinking he never felt this happy.

"So let's go to the bedroom" Brooke said leading Lucas to the room and all the way to the room the kissed and they didn't stop when they got there or all night long.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcccc

I would Just like to thank all those people for writing Review they are helping me a lot. Hope you are enjoying the so far and there is more to come. Keep Reading. More good thing s to come like Haley will find someone to be with.


	14. Getting ready for girls Night Out

Getting Ready for Girls Night Out

(Nathan's House)

Nathan Heard the Door bell ringing, so he went to get it. "Hey Haley, how are you going?

"Good, and you" Haley said with a smile.

"Good, so what are you doing here"

"Oh, I was wondering if Zoey was here I have a question for her"

"Ya come on in, I will go get her, make yourself at home". Nathan was wondering what Haley wanted to ask her when he was getting Haley.

Haley was glad she didn't have to feel weird around Nathan or Zoey anymore.

"hey, Haley" Zoey said as she came into the room.

"Well, I will be downstairs if you need me, fixing up my office". Nathan said then went downstairs.

"So Nathan said you wanted to ask me something"

"Ya, I was wondering if you were doing anything on Feb. 14"

"I don't think so, me and Nathan are pass the V-day thing, why?"

"because me, Brooke and Peyton are having a girls night out and we thought it would be fun for you do come and have all the guys watch the kids here"

"Sure just like me call Nathan"

"OK"

"NATHAN" Zoey yelled.

He went running up the stair because he didn't know what was going on. "What?" Nathan said breathless from running up the stairs.

"I am going out with Haley, Brooke and Peyton on the 14, for a girl night out and all the guys are coming here to watch the kids"

"Sure, what will you girls be doing?"

"I don't know, Haley what will be doing" Zoey asked Haley.

"We are going to be seeing a show at the chill club"

"Oh, cool what show" Nathan asked.

"um...Chris Keller" Haley said not sure oh Nathan will act.

"Chris the guy you lefted me for?" Nathan asked not sure he hear right.

"Ya, sorry we are going to se him, I like him. I will make sure Zoey and Chris don't fall in love or anything". Everyone started to laugh.

"OK, since you promised and Zoey bring you cell in case you need me or I need you" Nathan added.

"Sure thing Nathan, cell on me and on at all times" Zoey told him.

"Your funny Haley" Nathan said as he went to go check on Brody.

"So why don't you tell me about this Chris guy will we have some coffee" Zoey asked Haley.

"Sounds fun"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(Peyton and Jake's House)

"So, when is Brooke and Lucas coming to pick up the kids" Jake asked Peyton.

"I don't know, they tried from there long night I bet" Peyton said smiling.

"OK"

"So Jake do you mind if I do something with the girls on the 14"

"That V-Day"

"Ya, but Haley needs us"

"Why, what is wrong" Jake asked worried about Haley.

"Nothing really, it's just that we are going to see a show. All the girls are going, me, Haley, Brooke and Zoey".

"Oh and Nathan is fine with Zoey going"

""Haley is over there right now talking to Nathan and Zoey and also we thought all the guys to go over to Nathan's house and watch the kids"

"Oh cool sounds fun. Now that would be weird if Haley and Nathan got together and he became a part of are group.

"Ya, I guess so"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(At Lucas's house)

Brooke woke up and saw Lucas was not down stairs and than she hared something downstairs so he went to see what it was. "Hey Brooke you had a good sleep" Lucas asked Brooke as she came into the Kitchen and was cleaning up.

"Ya and I wanted to help clean up" Brooke really didn't want to help clean but she just wanted to sound like she did.

"That is OK, you cooked and I will clean".

"Cool, so is any coffee made, I can't make it thought the day without my morning coffee"

"Ya do you know were everything is"

"yes, so Lucas did you have anything plan for the 14th"

"No, not yet why?"

"Because I was thinking of Having a girls night with all the girls"

"cool"

"and all you guys could watch the kids at Nathan's house"

"OK, so what are you girls doing"

"Going to see a show at the Chill Club"

"what show?"

"Chris Keller"

"What...Nathan is fine with Zoey going" Lucas asked shocked.

"I think he will be because he is not going out with Haley anymore and Haley is over there talking to them right now. Are you all right with this" Brooke said giving him her best Puppy dogs eyes.

"Sure, I guess. I can't say no when you look at me like that". Lucas told her.

"Good" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"bye the way when are we picking up the kids"

"When you are done cleaning"

"Ha, Ha" Lucas Joked.


	15. Girls Night Out

Girls Night Out

"So you guys do know how to take care of kids" Brooke said joking.

"Yes, now Haley go get your man" Lucas said sounding all gay.

"OK, there Lucas. Bye Guys" Haley said

"Bye" all the guys said together. So all the girls got into Haley's car and were off to the show.

"So Nathan you don't mind Zoey going to see Chris keller's show" Lucas asked him.

"No because Haley is the one who is like in love with the guy, not Zoey"

"Wow, you have grown up men" Jake joked.

"So who wants to watch some basketball" Nathan asked.

"Sure" Lucas said.

"Sounds fun" Jake added.

So for the rest of the night the guys watch basketball and the kids played with their toys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At the Chill Club)

Haley was sitting there waiting for Chris to start his show. She was wondering how he would act when he see her. " So Haley what are you thinking about" Peyton asked after seeing the look on Haley's face.

"What do you think? Chris of course"

"Oh, Haley wants a Chris Sunday" Brooke said with her normally big smile on her face.

"BROOKE" They all yelled together.

"OK, sorry. Just Joking"

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together, for the one and only Chris Keller" Said the guy on stage.

"Hi everyone, I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight, so as you know it's my last show and I decided to do old ones and also new ones"

"Oh my god he looks better now then he did before" Haley thought to herself. All her friends saw the look on her face when she look at him.

Chris was looking while he was singing, he liked to make eye contact with as many people as he could. Then he saw someone he had not seen in a long time. Someone he couldn't stop thinking about since they last saw each other Haley. They made eye contact thought the whole song.

At the last song Chris decided to do something so Haley would know he was still thinking about her. "For my last song, I would like to do an old one, but I will need someone to help me, Haley James Scott please come up".

Haley was in shock that he wanted to do the song and she knew what one he was talking about 'When the stars go blue'.

All her friends pushed her on stage. "Come on Haley, you know you can do it" Chris whispered to Haley when she got on stage.

Then she said to him "there is no more Scott to my name". So they sang the song together and it felt like they had never been apart.

"So I would like to thank everyone for coming and I hope you have a good night" Chris said before getting off stage and taking Haley with him.

"Haley how have you been? I really missed you" Chris was shocked to see Haley.

"Oh I been good, so how come you are done with singing"

"It's just not something I want to do anymore, I am more intersed in teaching little kids music so they cam become star".

"Wow, you have changed since I saw you last" Haley was shocked he would spend his time with kids no hot chicks.

"I know, so how id your music going"

"Um...I kindled quite, I just miss everyone too much, so I decided to stay in Tree Hill.

"That good because I staying here to. You can help at the music school, you don't have a job yet?"

"No and sure it will sound fun, but I just need a place to stay"

Chris got an idea and said " I have an extra room, you can move in with me"

"Oh, that would be great" Haley said now she was not sure she would be able to stop herself from doing something.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"what is taking her so long" Zoey asked.

"I Know" Brooke said with a little smile on her face.

"Brooke" Peyton said wondering why she was acting like a teenage girl.

"I am going to get her" Peyton said but before she could. Haley came out with a big smile on her face.

"Haley, why are you so happy" Zoey asked her.

"Me and Chris are moving in together" Haley told all of them.

"wow, you think you would have learn from Nathan to not move things this fast" Brooke was shocked to hear this.

"Not like that, we are going to be roommates and we are starting a music school for little kids together" Haley said.

"Oh" they all said together.

"Who thinks we should go see how the guys are doing" Zory asked.

They all said "yes" and were off to Nathan and Zoey's house to see the guys.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Nathan and Zoey's House)

When the girls got back they saw the house was a mess with all the kids sleeping on the ground and all the guys sleeping on the couch. "Oh, look at all the poor guys, what would they do without us?" Brooke asked.

"Be Very tried" Haley said.

So they got all the guys up and kids too and went home to get some sleep.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hey everyone sorry it took me a while to write..write block. Well I will not be able to put up anything on the computer for another week because I am going up North for a week but as I am up there I am going to be writting my story

Cya all in a week

bye

MrsJamesL


End file.
